


Apocalyptic

by Kirsten



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-03
Updated: 2006-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom walked into the Grid and found Danny wearing a Santa hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalyptic

Tom walked into the Grid and found Danny wearing a Santa hat. "Mince pie?" Danny asked, and proffered a tray.

"Thanks." Tom took one and sat down at Zoe's desk. He looked around the room and spotted Harry and Tessa laughing. _Laughing._ And they were wearing Santa hats. Everybody was. "What happened? Since when do we have office Christmas parties?"

"You've been undercover too long." Danny took the tin wrapping off his own mince pie. "We put one over on Six today. Jools is shitting bricks, not that he'll admit it."

"Oh," said Tom. "That explains –" He jerked his head in Harry's direction.

"I've never seen Harry laugh, either," said Zoe. She perched on her desk and took a mince pie from Danny's tray. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Danny grinned.

Tom felt a little unhinged by it all. He gripped Zoe's hand. "You would tell me, Zoe, if I were going mad?"

"Tom!" Harry shouted. "My office, now!"

"Oh, my master's voice," said Tom. Danny clapped him on the back.

Tom took a seat in front of Harry's desk and watched Harry pull out his best scotch and a couple of glasses. "I hear Jools is deeply unhappy tonight."

"Ah, yes." Harry handed Tom a glass and settled into his chair with a smile. "The Turner operation. Russian spies, terrorist outrages in Chechnya … We've read the story a thousand times. This time, there was an enjoyable twist at the end."

"One of our better Christmases, then," Tom noted.

"Seasonal cheer and goodwill to all men. I may nominate Jools for sainthood, the entertainment he's provided tonight." Harry sipped at his scotch. "How did it go today?"

"Nothing of too much interest." Tom finished his drink and set the glass on Harry's desk. "Carl will be providing a tip-off tomorrow, I think. I want to speed things up a little."

Harry shook his head, and smiled. "Impatience will get you everywhere in this business. I'm sorry you'll be away for Christmas."

"That's okay. Carl's family is nicer than mine, anyway."

"An alias is always good for something." Harry raised his glass. "Merry Christmas, Tom."

"Same to you." Tom stood up and went to the door. He paused for a moment, and then said, "But don't worry me like that again, Harry. You laughing? I thought the world was ending."

"Get out!" Harry snapped, and Tom slipped away, grinning.


End file.
